Esequiel and Cody: Surfpalooza
Esequiel and Cody: Surfpalooza is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. The story is a crossover of Happy Feet and Surf's Up. It was released on June 8, 2019 to accommodate the 12th anniversary of Surf's Up. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani *Big Z *Reggie *Mikey *Corl *Doxic *Bridgette East (minor) *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Checker (minor) Transcript (At Paulet Island, Esequiel and Josesito are surfing in the waves as Charles and Michael are at the pool with the other penguins. Esequiel and Josesito race together in the waves.) *Esequiel: Ha ha ha, check this out. *Josesito: You're doing the freestyle. *Esequiel: Who still can do freestyle even when it's not 2007 anymore. *Josesito: It's like twisting your fins from side to side. *Esequiel: Not that. I can do a better flip than a frog jump. *move high into the air and spin his surfboard around* *Josesito: Superb. *Esequiel: *land on the wave* Awesome. *Josesito: Boom boom pow. *Esequiel: Oh look, the waves are closing down. *Josesito: Oh well. (The waves stopped as Esequiel and Josesito swim back to the beach with their surfboards) *Esequiel: Heyo. *Josesito: We're back. *Charles: Boys, come in the water with us. *Michael: It's nice out there. *Esequiel: Ha ha ha, we already swim in the waves. *Charles: What? How come you have time to do that? *Esequiel: I just feel my head to the water. We also got a nice shower from the splashes. *Josesito: It's just little drops of water. *Charles: Oh really? *Michael: You are making us wonder. *Esequiel: Yeah yeah, everyone love to get a splash. *Josesito: That's so cool bro. *Charles: Let's go somewhere private and we can talk about it. *Esequiel: Not a problem my friend. (At the plains, Esequiel, Josesito, Charles and Michael talk by sitting in the rocks) *Charles: So today, we are going to do a cooking recipe for everyone in the island. *Esequiel: No. *Josesito: Not today. *Michael: We're doing something different. We cooked like 10 times in a year. *Charles: Dang it. How about a show for Shooter Guinings? (Shooter Guinings set up a show for the audiences as Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael, Bridgette and Tina sit on the rocks with Shooter standing on the broken parts of Charles' old trailer house) *Shooter: Hey everybody, welcome to the day concert. I am Shooter Guinings and we are going to perform a song for you all. *Esequiel: You want a Shooter Guinings concert? *Charles: Yeah, it's awesome. Play it big brother. *Shooter: What do you guys wanna hear? *Charles: I call it a trap. *Shooter: That's a Elvis song. Think of something you want me to sing. *Charles: Dang. The blues? *Shooter: No. Who still listen to blues nowadays? *Josesito: It's not 1940 anymore you old funk. *Charles: What kind of funk are you? *Shooter: Can we not fight and start the show already? *Charles: Yes! Let's start the show. *Shooter: Alright, here we go. *singing* Alone with the morning burning red On the canvas in my head, painting a picture of you And me driving across country, in a dusty old RV Just the road and its majesty And I'm looking at you with the world in the rear view *Charles: Yeah big brother. Play some more! *Esequiel: Dude, just watch the show. *Charles: Hey, you can't tell me what to do. *Michael: Come on, we're already 25 seconds on watching the concert. *Josesito: Why do we have to argue on the 4th of July? *Shooter: Hey guys, it's my show, and i don't want any complaining on the 4th of July concert. *Charles: Whoa whoa whoa, why stop the music? *Shooter: It's getting too much distraction right now so i can't play the show without some quietness. *Charles: How about you shut your music and perform it at the beach so everyone can cheer and shut up without any arguments. *Bridgette: Guys, let's just watch Shooter's perform without any complains. *Shooter: Oh god, this isn't the right place to perform with a bunch of loud birds. *Checker: Shooter, we gotta go. We're not performing with a bunch of complainers fighting around the stage. *Shooter: Alright. Show has been cancelled for today due to bad timing. *Charles: What? You're leaving? *Shooter: Yes. You guys can't keep it up with the volume. Next year, we'll make it a better show. *Michael: Next year? Why? *Shooter: It's only a long way until you five get your acts right. *Charles: We got our acts right! You can't leave the show. *flip the rocks out* You can't leave the god darn show! *Checker: Beat it to yourself Charles. *Charles: Fool. *Esequiel: Let's go back inside. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette are discussing what to do on the board) *Esequiel: The Shooter Guinings show has been cancelled. So that's a big fail for the day. *Josesito: The concert was absolute garbage. It only lasted a second before you guys started complaining. *Charles: It's all your fault. What can we do? *Esequiel: We should go somewhere. *Charles: Like what? *Michael: We can go fishing. *Charles: That's just boring. Think of something else. *Esequiel: I know. Maybe we can go out. *Charles: Ooh, are we going to Penguin-Land? MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions